A photosensitive resin composition can be coated on a substrate to form a film, exposed through photo-radiation by using a photomask and the like in a particular region of the film, and developed to remove the non-exposed region, thereby manufacturing a photosensitive resin film having a pattern thereon. This photosensitive resin composition can be polymerized and cured by radiating light and thus has been used for a photocurable ink, a photosensitive printing plate, various photoresists, a color filter photoresist for a liquid crystal display (LCD), a photoresist for a resin black matrix, a transparent photosensitive material and the like.
A binder resin of the photosensitive resin composition can improve adherence to the substrate and can make the photosensitive resin composition coatable. The binder resin also can be dissolved in an alkali developing solution and can form a fine pattern and simultaneously can strengthen the pattern and thus can prevent the pattern from collapse during a post processing step. In addition, the binder resin can have a large influence on heat resistance and chemical resistance of the photosensitive resin film.
However, since a photosensitive resin composition including a conventional binder resin mostly leaves lots of water spots in a pattern, and the pattern also can have a high tapered angle, there can be difficulties realizing a fine pattern using the same. Therefore, there is a need for a binder resin that can minimize water spots, maintain a low taper angle, and provide a fine pattern.